Capturing the Blood Heart
by AnnieK1994
Summary: Arial Salvatorea has just returned to Santa Carla for spring break. Little does she know how one little boys who she finds abandoned while impact her life making it a more thrilling ride involving necromancy and vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well here is a new fanfication about the Lost Boys. This one is a little darker then the others hopefully. Laddie never became human again after the boys dies and it is set in the year 2015. Please favourite and review**

The cool breeze travelled through a pair of white satin curtains and into a young women's bedroom in a mansion based upon the Santa Carla Ridge which was one of the few that had granted planning permission deep within the Santa Carla mountain range, a good 100 or so miles from the busy beach and boardwalk. It suited the father and daughter who lived their as it was tranquil away from all the noise of the busy people on the boardwalk but also it was not to difficult to actually enter the boardwalk itself and all it had to offer.

Lying curled up under the covers was a viberant, young nineteen year old who was just starting her spring break from collage. Like most young adults or teens she was curled up and travelling through dreamlands many doors that were on offer to her.

"mmmmmph" I groaned fighting to open my eyes to the afternoon glow. Finally like most people who would rather spend the rest of their days cooped up under the covers but I decided to discipline myself and get my butt out of bed.

For thoses of you who have no idea who is talking to you or who I am. My name is Arial, Arial Salvatorea. My name comes from being named after my mother's favorite Disney film you can guess is The Little Mermaid while my second name is Salvatorea which was my mother's maiden name from Spain meaning Saviour.

Anyway my name is Arial Salvatorea. I have just turned nineteen with long black hair that ran past my shoulders. My skin is lightly tan due to my mothers origin being Spanish giving me a beautiful glow as my mother would say. I'm 5'4 with green eyes and an atheltic build due to how active I am. People who only know me in passing they would probally say that i am a spoiled rich princess which is just not true. While my parents were millionaries I did not just get handed what I wanted on a silver plate. If I wanted something I had to earn it which I consider the reason for me being grounded. I had a wonderful childhood.

My parents where the most loving but fair parents I could ask for . My dad is 6'2 with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was commonly seen in expensive suits being the chief exectative of Microsoft. He was a tough and determined man but had a playful side and a caring dedicated family man. He was the best dad and I loved him. Due to his job he was unfortunally away from home a lot. Which had become easier in the last year being that I was often at collage in San Fransico. His name was Thomas Baker Peters.

My mother was the most striking women. Her spanish origin was clear with her salo skin and black hair that turned heads everywhere she went. My dad often commented about how lucky he was that she went for him. She was the same height as me and I have often been told that I am the spitting image of my mum. Now most teenagers would humph and say that they don't but I considered it an honour. She loved nothing more then being at home with her family so much so that she worked from home as a journalist even though she didn't need to, taking care of me. I considered my mum more like a big sister to me then a mum as we would gush about boys and gossip that went around Santa Carla. She loved music and would happily dance the night away in my dad's arms. Her name was Stella, Stella Salvatorea Peters .

Back to me then. Having said I had more of less an idolic childhood. There were however cracks largely to begin with to do with my aunt Carrie who wanted me to stop as a kid being an active tomboy and become more lady like. She offered to pay for the tutation making my parents give in. The school was Santa Carla academy for Girls. A top private school who had a repatition for producing top class ladies. My time there proved to be hell as the other rich, stuck up bitches decided to pick on me as they got in into their heads that I was wealthier then them when my parents were paying just as much as theirs for my education. It started slowly by isolating me and then beginning with called me names like Slut and Whore. I just ignored then focusing on my studies since it was my last year there so I could get the hell out of their. Luckliy I didn't have to board so they couldn't get at me all the day and night but it quickly escalated as in the middle of the year a sweet, outgoing, popolaur guy decided to take an interest in me. Once they found out they changed from calling me names to actually beating me. Luckliy I had my boy to cry on but it had left some scars at which I am still dealing with.

His name was Daniel Wright and he was from the neightbouring academy for boys and was a gentlemen also with loads of money. He was kinda the boy that all the girls fawned over yet he had his eyes settled on me. In the beginning the relationship was like a fairytale romance as he would buy me gifts and listen to my problems as well as be my shoulder to cry on. My life at that time was perfect in my eyes and my parents. I was young, happy and doing well in school with a bright future ahead of me as hopefully a performing arts major however within a split second my life changed when I was dealt with a devastating blow that knocked the wind out of me.

My mum was diagnosed with lung cancer which I couldn't grapple as she was such a healthy women who never once placed a cigerrette to her lips and yet she was one of the unlucky ones who got this devastating diease. Yet despite the doctors saying she wouldn't live more then a few days when the diagnosis was confirmed she battled for four more months. Sadly her fighting spirit began to fail and a week before my finals she passed away with her loving family around her. It was a devastating blow that was very hard to handle. I somehow managed to do my exams and pass them.

By this point the relationship between Danny and I had soured as he didn't like how much time I was spending with my family through my mum's illness as well as wanting to know where i was and who i was with. I just told him I was done with him making him beg on his hands and knees for my forgiveness but knowing that this was controlling behaviour we were done. He quickly changed his tune and stormed out vowing to get me back making me a bit concerned. And I had a right to be as a mere two weeks after I called off the relationship I began to spot him at places where I was at and it didn't take me long to realise that he was stalking me. It got to the point where my dad confronted him demanding that he back off but he ignored my dad's wishes and told him that I was going to be with him.

Luckily during all this drama there was a shimmer of hope I had been excepted into San Francisco School of Performing Arts to study the course of my dreams performing arts. Due to the threat of Danny and given the fact that it was in a new place. My dad suggested moving a month before my first semester began to get used to the area and get settled as well as escapping Danny's clutches.

The school was amazing with both amazing students and facilities. I settled in straight away and made best friends for life as well as got the chance to put my creative mind to work. Throughout the semester we got up to all sorts of creative mayhem.

Right now as I sit up in bed fighting to wake up I have just spend the first night back in my bed in a long while. Since it was spring break I was home for a little bit before returning to collage. I decided to get lunch since it was after noon that I awoke from my slumber and go ride my beautiful Irish Sports Horse Nero.

Horses were something my mum and I shared a passion for and had helped me a lot through my mum's illness. Nero was always there for me when I needed him. I would often just talk to him and cry into his mane. He would just calmly stand there and listen to how much my life sucked at that time. Since he was stabled at home with my mum's horse Benjamin I could talk to him whenever I wanted. Nero is a 15.2hh pure bred Irish Sports Horse out of a Clover Hill mare called Diamond who my mum owned and Casiono Royale. Since Diamond died shortly after she foaled he was hand reared by us and we loved him to pieces. He was a cheeky but fearless jumper who would most likely jump the moon if it was low enough. I loved him with all my heart. Back before my mum got sick we would compete all the time throughout the season winning 90% of the classes we entered . Nero loved to do well and would buck happily after every round. After my mum passed he too along with her horse felt some sort of loss as they where at the back of their stall when I went to check on them the day after it happened and had their heads down. Together we clung to the memories and carried on. Nero is a stunning pure black with a white star on his forehead. He loved nothing more then carrots and cuddles.

As I made my way into the kitchen I decided to make some toast and have some salad with it as I was still not fully awake yet. Once breakfast or lunch as you could say was complete I went back upstairs and got changed into my riding gear. I guess you could say we lived in a mansion. As we did have plenty of space in our house with extra features like a games room and gaurage filled with many prized cars and a few motorbikes. One of which was mine. The house rested on about 30 acres of land and had woods at the back which I used to love playting in as a child. We had also built our own stables which allowed us to keep the horses at home as well as a large indoor arena complete with jumps. To me the house didn't seem that big.

As I arrived at our stable block I could see Nero whinning back at me with his head eagerly over his door.

"Hey boy" I whispered rubbing him behind the ears as I prepared to enter the stall. He moved back and let me in as I grabbed a body brush from the shelf next to the stable to brush him down with before I placed his tack on. He snorted as I brushed him for a black horse he sure was dirty as I brushed him dust and dirt started flying everywhere. Finally he was clean enough so I grabbed his tack and put it on him before grabbing my gear and leading him out. I decided to take him on a hack as we were both sick of going around in circles so we headed out. We first went up back through the woods. Galloping like mad and jumping all the logs and ditches in site before heading down the road. Towards the boardwalk. I knew that I couldn't take Nero on to it but I could go and visit my mum's grave so we headed there. By this point it was starting to get late and I could see the sun starting to set so I knew we wouldn't be spending long there.

The cemetery was on the outskirts of Santa Carla where many dead had come to rest. It had black gates with tall pillers on either side and a long wall, grey in colour going around it. There were hundreds of graves as back in the eighties Santa Carla was known as the murder capital of the world but that saying had long since rested thankfully. As I past the many tombstones i was well aware that many of the remains of the people inscribed on the tombstones had never been found, their families had just accepted that they were dead and set about remembering them. Since there was no one in site. They couldn't give out for me riding Nero through here. Finally we reached the little slot where my mum had come to rest. Nero put his head down as if to say 'I miss you' as I dismounted.

"I miss her to boy" I said patting his neck and going to sit beside her grave. We just sat there talking to her for a while, telling her everything that had happened. Since it was getting dark we decided to head home. However just as I mounted up I heard a soft cry. Nero's ears went forward and he nickered.

"What is it boy" I said as I hopped on his back. He started to lead me somewhere, closer to where the cries where coming from.

"Lead the way boy" I whispered. Nero then lead me deeper into the cemetery and over to the mausoleum section. The mausoleum section was where all the mausoleums rested. There was not that many only about six but resting there was also a line of doors that lead to small crypts. As we walked past the doors it was kind of errie. Finally Nero came to a halt in front of a large mausoleum on a hill.

The mausoleum looked like a mini gothic church with a big window at one end, a door at the side and lots of arches and spikes. However that wasn't what grabbed my attention. What grabbed my attention was a little boy curled up in the doorway of the tomb. He was shaking as he was crying so much. As I looked more closely at him I could see he was about seven years old with brown hair and a cute baby face. He was filthy and his clothes were torn. Nero came to a stop in front of him and being the good natured horse that he is proceeded to nudge the young boys gently. As expected the young boy peered up at him shocked, not expecting a horse in a place like this. I dismounted and slowly walked towards him. He backed away frightened when he sat eyes on me.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" "My name is Arial and this is Nero" "What's yours?"

"Laddie" he whispered

"Well nice to meet you Laddie now what are you doing here"

"I want my brothers back". That lead me to conclude that his brothers had died and come to rest here and being as young as he was. He believed they would come back to life.

"Awe is this where your brothers now rest?"

"Yes and I want someone to bring them back if I can just find the book". I sighed as it hurt as I wanted nothing more then to bring my mum back but I knew it was impossible.

"I'm sorry Laddie but their at peace now"

"NO if we get the book we can resurrect them"

"That can't happen bud"

"It can" he shouted determined that he was right.

"Okay" I said not wanting to fight with him "Listen where are your folks"

"They died a long time ago and I ran away from Michael and Star as they were not treating me right" "I want my brothers"

"Where they your minders?"

"Yeah but they hated and neglected me so I ran away from Phoneix and came home". That shocked me as this little boys had travelled all the way from Arizona to here and my god that was a trek.

"Please don't bring me back to them and please help me restore my brothers"

"I promise I won't hand you back to them" as judging what he was telling me and his condition. Michael and Star were in no way capable of handling a child and he didn't deserve that.

"However I can't bring your brothers back bud their gone"

"No you can" he wailed

"Okay come on bud let's go back to mine and get you cleaned up and give you some food as you must be starving". He nodded and I gently beckoned him to come to me. He ran over and hugged me before looking up once again at Nero terrified.

"Awe don't worry Nero is a nice horsie here" I said lifting him up to Nero's eye level. Nero nickered softly and rubbed against him desperate for a rub. Cautiously Laddie placed his hand on Nero's muzzle and stroked him to which Nero whinnyed softly. I then placed Laddie up onto Nero's neck in front of the saddle and climbed back on before we started home. Luckily as we were making our way home Laddie seemed to be enjoying himself giggling and smiling each time we trotted a little bit.

Little did I know that meeting Laddie was going to change my life as I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter. Thanks for everyone who favourited and reveiwed. Hope you enjoy. Keep the favourites and reviews coming**

By the time Laddie, Nero and I reached the house. Laddie was almost passed out. We stopped at the stables so I could tend to my steed first to save me coming back later. As I lifted Laddie down Nero neighed softly. I gently placed Laddie on one of the hay bales in the barn and turned to Nero.

"We've had some night boy" I whispered as I lead him back into his stall. He nickered back and began to chump on his dinner that was way over due. I then removed his saddle and bridle and put on his rug as there was still a nip in the air.

"Goodnight boy" I said softly closing the door and lifting Laddie up. Nero neighed to say goodnight as we left and made our way back upto the house. Since my dad was currently away on business I didn't have to worry about explaining why I was carrying a seven year old boy in my arms at night time. I then took him up to my room and placed him gently on the bed before removing his little biker boots that were so cute. I then covered him with the blanket and sat back watching my little warrior sleep. In that moment I vowed to myself that I would protect him and be like the mum or older sister which ever way you looked at it he never had. I then did my bathroom routine before getting into my pjames and hopping in next to him. However I couldn't sleep. I replayed everything that had happened and wondered if it was possible to bring people back from death.

"You are just missing your mum" I thought as it was so crazy bringing someone back to life. I then flicked off the bedside light and tried to sleep.

The next afternoon I woke up and Laddie was still dead to the world. I decided to leave him and let him sleep as he had a tough couple of days. I headed downstairs. I decided to also give Nero the day off giving the dramatic events of yesturday he also needed a break. I quickly had a bite to eat before going to check on him and Benji.

"He's dead to the world boy" I murmured kissing his nose as I prepared some lunch for them. I then gave them their usual feed of carrots, coarse mix, horse pellets and oats for Benji not for Nero or he'd be gone like a turbo jet with no brakes. Nero got everything else but the oats. After that I headed up back to the house and decided to get soem collage work done. I decided to write my review on William Shakespear for Theatre Studies class and get it out of the way as Laddie was still dead to the world. Finally after a long while I had completed my review and emailed it to my lectuer. Just then Laddie came down. By this time it was already early so I decided to cook dinner.

"Hey little man want pizza" I smiled pulling out a frozen pizza from the fridge.

"Yeah and then can we go to the boardwalk?"

"Sure". So I placed the pizza in the oven before serving. We ate in silence both munching delightfully on our pizza slices.

"Yummy now can we go?"

"Alright lets rock"

"haha you sound like my brother Paul" he giggled before going sad at the end. Leaving me to conclude that Paul was one of his brothers whose remains now rested in the mausleum. We decided to take the Hummer as Laddie was in awe of it. So we strapped in and off we went, When we arrived at the boardwalk we got some pretzels and even played a few games. Laddie then for some reason dragged me down to a bookshop that I had no idea existed.

The bookshop was at the very end of an alleyway . The sign said hollowed books. We then pushed open the door and entered. It was like your normal everyday bookshop with loads of shelves and cozy places to sit. The owner smiled as we headed for the shelves.

"Hopefully this will distract him from the pain of losing his brothers" I thought as Laddie ran through the bookshelves. I then just proceeded to look around myself. While I was reading over the blurb of one of Jane Aryes novels. Laddie suddenly appeared with a brown old looking book in his hand.

"What you got there bud?"

"This is it!" he exclaimed

"This is what Laddie?"

"This is the book that will restore my brothers"

"Laddie I'm sorry bud but like I said your brothers are gone"

"No you don't understand this is it please please get it"

"okay okay" I said figuring that this book was just a book of fairytales giving that the cover had a star like symbol. We then approached the check out to buy the book. The store owner smiled at us and took the book to scan the bar code. However when he turned back he had a look of concern etched on his face.

"Sweetie are you sure you want this?"

"Yes why" I said confused

"You do realise that this is a book on necromancy" That shocked me to my core as I had no idea this book that looked like a fairytale book could be on something so dark.

"Well..." I then felt a pull on my leg and looked down to see Laddie with a pleading look on his face.

"Okay I understand but I'll take it"

"Okay pet but be careful" he said placing it in a brown paper bag.

"I will thanks" I said taking the book and Laddie and leaving. When we got home Laddie went straight into the living room and turned on the TV. While I sat at the counter top in the kitchen looking at this mysterious book. The cover was brown with a black star like symbol in the middle within a circle. As I opened the book. The contents read

Contents

Black Magic Defination

Curse Spells

Death Spells

Ressurction Spells

Connecting the Dead

Conjering Demons

Bad luck

Protection Spells

Death Magic

Blood Magic

Soul Reaping

Dark Gifts

Tools

Sacrifices

Potions

The Dark Arts

Glossery

Caution

That's when I realised just how right the store owner had been and just how dangerous this book is. As this was a book on black magic and the dark arts. I then swore that Laddie wou;d never get his hands on this book. Yet I was curious as could this book really arise people from the dead. Little did I know that this was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter I'm thrilled that you all like it so if you keep the reviews and favourites coming I'll try and update as quick as possible. Hope you enjoys**

When I awoke the next afternoon Laddie was already up and looking through the mysterious book we had purchased the day before.

"Laddie be careful the man in the shop wasn't lying this book is very dangerous if it gets in the wrong hands"

"I know but your smart so it's not in the wrong hands now we can focus on bringing my brothers back"

"Laddie I don't know..."

"Come on please I trust you and know you can do it". He gave me such a pained look on his face that it felt as if my heart would shatter. In the back of my mind the cautious side of my pain was screaming at me to burn this book and forget it ever existed yet the curious side was nagging at me to run with Laddie's plan and see where it lead. I sighed hoping I wouldn't regret my choice and smiled at him.

"Yay then come on I know where they lie"

"I know too bud..."

"Do you have any crowbars?" I was shocked as what would we need crowbars for.

"Laddie why do you want crowbars?"

"Well I don't have a key for the mausloem and I saw Marko break into a shop before using one"

"You mean we have to actually have to enter the crypt"

"Yeah how do you think we can arise them". I sighed and made my way out to the guarage where I presumed there would be crowbars. Laddie followed and was impressed by all the cars and motorbikes. We then did a bit of digging around and strangly managed to locate two crowbars. They were long with a hook like structure at the end and silver in colour. We grabbed them and made our way back to the house to get everything else like the book and my car keys as it was easier to manage a vehicle then a horse haha. So I looked through the book at the resurrection section. It read

Resurrection

Resurrection: The process of raising people from the dead

Items: Fresh blood, black and purple candles, spell book, stone slab, red rose, dagger

Instructions

Find a body

The body must be complete and in good condition

Draw a Pentagram symbol on a stone slab

Place the body in the middle of the slab

Place the candle lite around the corpse and the red rose on it's chest

Provide fresh blood using the dagger

Repeat this latin phrase

"Tabula Rasa Per Capitar Non"

I then set out to gather the items we needed still not believing I was doing this. I had the spell book and could use some of my blood as well as the fact I had candles of the colour we needed. I knew we had deep red roses that my mother had planted as it was both my mum and I's favourite flower. So I grabbed a scissors and went to pick four roses for Laddie's four brothers. Looking at the roses it was hard to believe that flower so beautiful could have such a dark side with it's thorns. I wondered if this was how this journey was going to go as I didn't know his brothers. I just pushed that thought aside and picked the roses. I then went up to the library as I knew we actually had a dagger that my parents brought back from Serbia.

It was a beautiful weapon with a stainless blade and gold decorated handle. I picked it up and placed it in my duffel bag with all the other items. I then saw that we needed a stone slab.

"How the hell am I supposed to get that" I thought "Maybe there'll be one in the crypt or at the graveyard". I then finished my preperations and grabbed Laddie throwing everything in the Hummer and climbing in. When we reached the cemetery and I could see the sun was beginning to set. Luckily I had a big torch and a medium one in the car. So we grabbed them and entered the black gates of the cemetery. A ice cold breeze shimmered it's way around me making me shake a bit before pulling my jacket closer. We slowly made our way over to the mausoleum and were surprised to find a crow perched on the mausloem looking down at us. He sqeuked and fly off once we approached it.

"Marko went like this" Laddie explained pushing one of the crowbars into the straight outlines of the door and forcing it. As expected due to how young he was the door didn't budge.

"Here Arial you try". I took the crowbar and pressed it against the door

"I still can't believe I am doing this" I thought as I leaned in to push the door. At first it was all in vain as it was showing no signs of relenting.

"Right Laddie this is the last time" I huffed taking a swig of water from a container I brought as I was tired. This door was heavy.

"Awe okay". Together Laddie and I pushed the crowbars against the door in one last ditch effort. Finally after a few moments it gave in and we managed to open it. We stood there and looked at eachother shocked. We then set out.

The crypt had black bricks and church looking windows looking out at the cemetery with the last bits of the sunset shining through. The hall had an indent in the distance that seemed to be stairs leading deeper underground. Two rows of candles which shockingly seemed to come to life as we passed which made us put or guard up. We could then see in the little cravases were skulls and bones. We then descended down the stairs. The hall had portraits of differant people hanging in gold frames as we descended the stairs. There was a red knotted rope woven through brass rings along one wall to no doubt act as a banister. The stairs were cold stone but with red covered carpet over them. Candle holders just like above lined the hallway when we reached the end and once again seemed to come to life as we passed them. A long red and golden carpet rug lay in the middle of the hallway and lead to a large brown door at the end which I felt lead to the burial chamber. These men must have had a lot of money to construct such a structure. We slowly and wearily walked up to the door in case something decided to jump out and have a go at us. I looked down at Laddie and he looked up at me.

"On the count of 3 little man" I whispered to which he nodded.

"1...2...3!" I said busted into the chamber and jumping back ready to fight but there was nothing but dust in the air giving me the indication that it had been a very long time since someone had come to rest here or walk through these hallways. I had a doubt in my mind weather Laddie's brothers were even still intact as it had been so long but entered the chamber anyhow.

This chamber had grey brick walls with surpriseingly a stone slab carved with a star in the middle. Almost as if someone was expecting us. There were holders holding candles on the walls which lite up as we entered and four little rooms which had coffins placed on steps in four corners of the room with curtains a greenish, lime colour slightly covering them. I then noticed Laddie with his head on one of the coffins. The coffin was chestnut brown in colour with golden handles and what appeared to be a golden nameplate in it's centre.

As I approached Laddie raised his head up looked at me and whispered

"Dwayne". I sighed as I could see the saddness in his eyes. Laddie then tried to open the coffin but couldn't. He then turned to me and beckoned me to help him. I sighed and considered grabbing him and leaving but we had come so far and Laddie's eyes had so much hope that I couldn't bare to move. So against my better judgement I walked over to him. We both placed our hands on the casket and pushed. It didn't take long to open it but the second it was open I darted back as the smell almost made me throw up, the smell of death and decay. When I was finally able to return to the coffin I looked in and was. Lying in the box were pieces of body parts just like someone had blown this man up into pieces. Looking at these remains and reading what the book said I doubted that we would be able to bring him back as he was in pieces and not a whole body. We carefully picked up the body parts and placed them in some sort of order on the stone slab. I then realised that I had no idea how to put this body back together.

"Dammit I really should have paid more attention in Biology class" I thought. I decided to go home and get more tools as well as my biology book before I went any further.

"Laddie come on let's go home as I need more tools and another book if I'm going to have any chance at restoring him" I said pointing to the corpse in pieces lying on the stone slab.

"O okay" Laddie whimpered having hoped that we could have brought them back tonight.

"Listen bud I'm going to do everything I can but I need more resources" I said looking him in the eye. He smiled sadly and nodded knowing I was promising him. We decided to leave Dwayne there as no one was going to enter and locked up. Closing the doors and exiting the mausloem. As we exited it we pulled the door after up and placed a fallen gravestone that was lying nearby over the hole we had created when we broke in. We then climbed into the Hummer and set off not knowing what the future had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and favourites guys keep them coming and I'll keep writing. Well here is the next chapter**

That night I mericously managed to locate my tattered highschool biology textbook.

"Huh thought I threw this piece of shit out" I thought flicking through it. Luckily one of only a few chapters in the book that was completely together was the human body or anatomy section and it luckily had not one but a few diagrams of the human body and skeleton system. I then shoved the book in the duffel bag where all the other items to raise the dead were now lying and climbed in beside Laddie in the bed. Laddie by the point since we returned home had literally crashed right into the bed and was snoring ever so softly. I turned off the bedside light and went to sleep.

The next evening as expected we returned to the crypt to see if we could make heads nor tails of the situation. Dwayne in pieces might I add was still laying peacefully where we had left him. We then put the bag down and lite all the candles once again before taking out a first aid kit that I had brought on the way here complete with enough stitches to put three grown men back together and proceed to try and restore him. Let me tell yeah sewing body parts back together is not easy as skin espically dead skin is tough as nails but we somehow together managed to attach him in the right places using my biology book back togather. He was a very sexy looking man might I say.

He was tall at 6'1 with dark skin which lead me to believe he had some native american in him with long, flowing, black hair. He had a black leather jacket with a leopard print running up one arm and no shirt underneath which gladly showed off his abs. A bunch of charms such as a wolf tooth and dreamcatcher hung loosely around his neck. He also had a few tattoos as well. A black rose on his left shoulder and OUTLAW written across his abs making me realise that this guy was not a man to obey socities rules. In his jacket I located a set of keys and one I recongized straight away. It was keys to a motorcycle which made me look down and see a black belt with a skull buckle, black leather trousers and fine black biker boots. This guy was a biker. As I looked closer at his face I could see a look of terror etched across it. So I relaxed his jaw and closed his mouth.

We then moved on as I wanted to arise them together as there was four of them. We found a onyx coloured black casket with gold handles next in the corner opposite Dwayne. The name plate read David. I braced myself for the stick of deadth and shoved the casket open. The smell again knocked me back and it took a few moments before I could approach the casket again. This time I was prepared for anything whole body or not.

I was relieved to find a whole set of remains. My breath once again caught in my throat as this man like Dwayne was hot as hell. He was 6'2 in height with peroxide blonde hair in a mullet style something I had only seen in movies or magazines however it suited him. His skin was pale as you'd expect on dead body. He looked so peacefully unlike Dwayne as if he was sleeping. He was dressed head to toe in black with a black trench coat, black jeans and black biker boots leading me to believe he is also a biker like Dwayne. He was also ripped as I could see the outline of his muscles through his black T-shirt. I found myself attracted to these two. What do you know I'm now attracted to dead people. Together Laddie and I manged to slowly carry David over to Dwayne and laid him down beside his buddy on the stone. The stone was big enough to hold all the remains which was a relieve as I didn't have to drag any more stone. I placed candles around him and began to investigate his would. I found a deep wound located through his chest that was by no doubt the lethal wound. I slowly using cotton wool from the first aid kit with water cleaned off the dried blood from the would before I attempted to patch it up. I then with a needle and string patched the wound both front and back. Thankfully it was not as bad as putting a whole body together. Once that was done moved on and retrieved another set of remains. This time in a blue casket beside David. I again jumped back before removing the body from it's final resting place. I placed it next to Dwayne on the other side and took a closer look.

This man was also hot. He was smaller then the others at 5'11 with curly blonde hair. Yet despite being small I was shocked to see how muscular this guy was as he was ripped making me fluster. He again like Dwayne had a look of terror on his face so I messaged his face and closed his mouth before setting to work on his wounds. I still didn't know his name so instead of walking all the way back over to the casket I decided to ask Laddie.

"Laddie which brother is this?"

"Marko" So this was Marko the guy that Laddie witnessed breaking and entering. Which was a shock as he looked so innocent and sweet yet he obviously wasn't.

Marko also had a baby face which further made him look innocent. He was also pale and was wearing an incredible patched jacket which I would love to rob. Underneath was a white vest which clearly showed his muscles. With blue jeans and as expected blsck boots. His wound was the same as David's, a deep wound right through the chest. There was blood everywhere so before I could tend to the wound I had to clean up around it first. After the wound was cleaned I proceeded to close it up. After I laid Marko back down.

By this time it was almost dawn and Laddie and I were both drained so we decided to stop and go home. So we packed up and proceeded to leave. As we were about to leave Laddie leaned over and kissed each of the boys on the cheek out of affection making me smile as it was clear he really loved his brothers. He also went over to the red casket and kissed it's hood where I gathered Paul, Laddie's other brother lay. We then went home and straight to bed as it was nearly dawn.

Since it was the end of the week. I knew the boys wouldn't arise this time but was concerned as what would I do with Laddie as my dad was still abroad and I couldn't just leave him here. After a thinking about it for the remainder of the week I decided to take him with me. As I had an apartment which I shared with my roomate Chrissie who loved kids and could nip back during the day to check on him. Plus my school was pretty lean and loved to get outsiders involved in workshops being a drama school so I had no doubt they would take a shine to him. So I packed up our stuff, said goodbye to Nero and drove with Laddie in the backseat heading for San Franciso on the next stage of our adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well here is yet another chapter. Thanks again for all the favourites and reviews please keep them coming as they mean a lot. Glad everyone likes this story**

When we arrived at my apartment I decided to unpack, make food and expain to Laddie what would be going on while we were here. As we were eating I realised there was no sign of Chrissie.

"Her classes must not start for a few more days" I thought since she studies just musical theatre it was possible that was the case. So we prepared food and started to eat. Over dinner I explained to Laddie my scedule and that I would be gone a lot but would come back and check on him throughout the day and even take him to some workshops that were pretty open about letting others in such as devising and improvisation. He was sad that I wouldn't get to spend as much time with him as I had been but understood and seemed exicted at the prospect of getting to join in a drama workshop. Since by the time we arrived it was after 10 and I had to be up at half eight we decided to call it a night. I placed Laddie next to me in my bed so I could keep an eye on him however he didn't sleep much that night since he was such a night owl but was crashed out the next morning when I woke up to go to class. Since the school was only across the street I could easily nip back and forth. Since Laddie was crashed I quickly made breakfast and left for class. Classes went really well and I had plenty of time to nip back to my apartment during the day. Most of the time Laddie was still passed out until the evening when I came back to hear giggling coming from the living room. After hanging up my jacket by the door. I emerged into the living room to see Chrissie watching Laddie and laughing with him as he drew pictures with crayons.

"Arial" Laddie yelled running over to hug me.

"Hey little man, hey Chrissie" I said hugging them.

"Good to see you Arial now can I talk to you in private for a minute"

"sure" I said leaving Laddie drawing and following Chrissie out to the hall.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's with the kid I know you don't have siblings"

"Okay I found Laddie back in Santa Carla abandoned and alone so I took him"

"What Arial you can't just take Laddie in and pretend nothing happened, he's not like a stray dog there are rules"

"I know but his parents are dead and the family that he was with neglected him" I have been meaning to talk to my father about it"

"Are you sure he's neglected as it could be something he made up as he is a little kid"

"No trust me he was abandoned as he was in a awful way when I rescued him" "I promised him I would always take care of him"

"Are you sure as taking on a kid is a huge asking?"

"I will be able"

"Okay I'm here if you need me"

"Thanks Chrissie" I sighed hugging her. We then went back into the living room and played with Laddie and cooked dinner before getting ready for bed as it was another early day for me tommrrow.

Over the next few months Laddie and I stayed in San Franciso while I went to school. We on the weekends would take him out to eat and to the local attractions as well as have movie nights. He seemed to have developed a close bond with Chrissie and saw her as another sister. I would go to school during the day and some classes take Laddie once again with me to join in. We told everyone that he was a child my father and I had adopted over the spring break which was in a way true as I considered him my adoptive sibling I just had to speak with my dad about the whole situation and get legal paper work. It was awesome having Laddie around and he seemed to be having a blast. Everyone in my group adored him and gave him the title of San Fransico School Of Performing Arts Little Mascot which was quite a mouthful. We took him to all the social nights that I went to at the collage and the meals out. He was spoiled truely and not just by me. We still in private often talked about the situation but only in private as people would no doubt think we were cracked if they knew what we were talking about. I reminded him off my promise which but him at ease.

Finally it was the last day of the collage year. So we packed up the car and closed the door. We then had a group hug of all three of us.

"Will I get to see you Chrissie?" Laddie pouted

"Of course you will I'll come and visit over the summer and we can talk on the phone" Chrissie said giving him another hug and helping him get into the car. She buckled him in and approached me pulling me into another hug.

"Thanks for everything Chrissie" I said

"Your welcome look after him"

"I will we'll be in touch"

"Okay have a safe trip"

"Thanks you too" I said climbing into the drivers side and driving off.

The car journey was long but we finally made it home after hours of driving. It was late in the evening when we touched down. I parked the car and we climbed out. Laddie all of a sudden darted down the driveway.

"Laddie" I bellowed following him as where was he off to. It didn't take me long to figure that out as he stopped at the stable block.

"I want to see Nero" he laughed as we together pushed open the doors. The lights were already on indicating someone had already been there. We walked in. Nero whinnyed loudly when he saw us.

"Hey Nero" Laddie said trying to stroke him over the door. Nero nuzzled Laddie. I then opened the stable door and Nero moved so we could enter.

"Hey boy we missed you" I said stroking his neck.

"Arial what's going on?" I heard a man's voice from the entrance to the stall. I turned to see my father standing there looking at Laddie confused.

"It's not what it looks like" I said

"Well then explain to me what's going on?"

"Come here" I said motioning for my father to come away from the stall so we could speak in private.

"I found Laddie a few monthes ago on spring break and he's been with me all along since then"

"And what do you expect to do with him, we can't just take him in there are laws here Arial"

"I know but I was hoping to file for abandonment and adopt him"

"Arial what about his family have you made contact with them"

"His family are all dead, the people that were supposed to look after him neglected him so that's why he ran away"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad he was in an awful state when I found him and told me himself". My father considered the situation for a moment and then sighed.

"You have such a big heart like your mother" "I'll speak to my atturny about filing adoption papers"

"Thanks dad" I said hugging him as I was so relieved he was on my side. We stayed there hugging eachother closely for awhile as it had been months since we had seen eachother with him away a lot and me at collage.

"Now time to introduce me to the young boy" my dad smiled as he released me. We then headed back to Nero's stall. I planned to introduce Laddie to my dad at that moment but that would have to wait. As when we entered the stall we were shocked at what we saw but humbled. As Nero was lying down with Laddie leaning against him asleep as well as Nero. Upon hearing me enter Nero slowly opened his eyes and whinned softly so to not wake Laddie. I slowly lifted Laddie up into my arms, giving Nero a kiss before leaving for the night.

"What's his name?"

"Laddie" I said as we entered the house to put him to bed. I then returned to the kitchen where my dad was tidying things away that had been left out.

"Right dad I'm wrecked from all the tracelling so I'm going to bed" said kissing him on the cheek and heading to my room where Laddie was already conged out on the bed.

"Right night" my dad replied. I then did my bathroom routine and climbed in next to Laddie. Not knowing that over the summer my life was about to change forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoy but please keep reviewing as it is importent to me so I know what you think and how to keep writing. Feel free to leave any suggestions about where the story should head. As well as keep favouriting. Anyway enjoys this long chapter**

The next night Laddie and I returned to the crypt where the boys lay. The boys as expected had been basically undisturbed and seemed oddly in the same state. Laddie as I expected went over and hugged them one by one before turning to me.

"We need to get Paul" he whispered hugging me.

"I know bud come on let's find him". This had to say the least been an interesting journey but would no doubt soon come to an end. I was dreading the look on Laddie's childlike face when it all proved to be in vain as there was no way you could bring the dead back to life it was probably all a bunch of nounsence. I also dreaded having to explain to him that I gave it my best chance but there was not really a chance even at the beginning. Laddie and I then approached the last white casket the furthest away from the entrance ro get the final brother known as Paul. I braced myself for what horror as well as stench awaited me inside this box. Slowly Laddie and I pushed the lid of the casket and it opened. I never could have imagined what horror lay before me. The second that lid was off that box. A wave of decay hit me hard that I legged it out of the chamber and ended up getting sick in the hall. I was never a girl that was squirmish at things like blood or got sick from certain smells like vomit but that was a whole differant story as the oppisite happened.

"Arial are you okay?" Laddie asked concerned, popping his head out of the burial chamber entrance.

"Yeah bud just give me a sec" I said taking a few deep breathes and wiping my mouth with the only thing I had my sleeve. I then pushed myself off the wall I had been leaning against to keep myself from fainting and slowly walked back into the chamber and back to the casket where the last of Laddie's brother's now lay displayed for the whole world to see.

He looked truely awful and looked to be frozen in time with a look of terror etched clearly on his face even though he was half a skeleton. He was mangled. There was blood everywhere as well as he was half a skelaton and the skin that remained was covered in third degree burns right down to the bone. It was awful. There was no way he would have survived catastrophic wounds like these. He must have been in agony. We slowly removed him from the casket and laid him beside his brothers on the stone slab before figuring out what to do. I knew that he would not like to be revived like a zombie so as well as the book saying the body had to be in somewhat good condition so I had to repair him even if it was just to place him back in the casket and be at peace at least he would look better. The question was how through. An idea would be to do skingrafting and line all the bones in the right position but where would I get useable skin as we were in a cemetery after all. I was pulled from wrecking my brain by Laddie suggesting taking flesh off the desceasded. I had already raided one tomb and I did not want to disturb any more dead as well as the fact you couldn't use dead man's skin for skin grafting. Yet I was trying to restore dead people so maybe dead skin would work on a dead corpse. Even though I had figured out some sort of next step I certainly wasn't going to be raiding other graves looking for donations.

I then noticed Laddie staring into one corner.

"What you looking at buddy?"

"Them" . I then looked over and noticed five or so coffins stacked on top of one another in one little side room.

"Distant relatives" I wondered approaching the caskets. "Here Laddie help me lift these caskets". He eagerly approached me and together we lifted the top casket and carried to the where the stone slab lay. We then through open the lid and peered inside. The smell was still bad but thankfully not as bad as Paul's remains. The corpse looked to be not too old so it was a prime candinate for our experiment. I couldn't believe I was doing such a thing as we lifted the corpse out of the box and laid it beside Paul's remains.

"Thank god your dead so you have no idea what is going to happen to you" I whispered as I removed the dagger to use in taking skin off to put on Paul. Slowly but surely I began to slice off fine, thin pieces of skin from the corpse and place then on a plastic sheet Laddie laid nearby. Thankfully this man had been embalmed well as there was no blood and he was quite clean. It took a very high level of concentration as I had to be careful removing the skin in order to be able to use it on Paul's wounds. In a way I kinda felt like a mad scientist as this was the last thing I pictured myself doing unless I'd have lost my mind. Once I had basically removed all the skin from that corpse I realised due to the severity of the burns I knew I had to use at least two more corpses so the burns could be treated properly. I still couldn't believe I was doing this as I removed skin from the second and then the third corpse. Finally I felt I had enough skin to repair Paul but by that time it was dawn so I knew we had to go as my dad would freak if he found out his little girl had not come home as well as the fact Laddie was already dead to the world and I was close to following. So I packed the skin into a plasic bag and placed it in the coldest part of the crypt by one of the caskets to keep it cool so it wouldn't go mouldy and shrink. Since as last time the bodies of Laddie's brothers weren't going to just get up and walk out we decided to leave them where they were. I packed everything up and through Laddie over my shoulder. When we arrived back at the house. All the lights were off giving me the indication that my dad was still at a friends house that he mentioned he would be earlier. I then unlocked the door and placed Laddie in bed before doing my bathroom routine and climbing in next to him. Wondering what the next few days would bring. Not realising what a surreal turn it would take.

Over the next few days we returned to the crypt in the evenings while relaxing during the day as it was summer vacation and scouting for a job as I wanted my nwn money as well as the fact my father felt it would be good for me. We of course would return every night without my dad noticing to the crypt and continued to work on Paul as putting a body completely back together with both skin and muscle was alot of time and hard work. Finally after days and days we had put poor Paul back together.

He was just like the other boys very good looking. He was the tallest of them at around 6'3 with long, shaggy blonde hair that descended down his back. I could see under his mesh shirt like Marko he was ripped. These men must have worked out hard when they were alive. He like David had a strong jaw and a beautiful chisled face like a limestone statue. Again like the other boys I was once again falling for the dead. Paul was dressed in like I said a silver mesh shirt with a gothic black jacket with tails and silver saftey pins. He had dirty white jeans with a skull belt buckle on a black belt and finally like the others black boots. He was the true defination of a rockstar. I then sat back and came to comperhend what I had just done from skining a dead body to repairing four more. Laddie then approached me with puppy eyes.

"Are you going to start trying to bring them back now?"

"I'll try but Laddie I can't guarantee"

"but you'll try"

"I'll try"

"O Arial"

"Yes Laddie"

"There's something else"

"O no what don't tell me you have yet another brother and that I will have to go grave robbing to repair him"

"No" Laddie said laughing "My brothers are vampires" Well that was a shock.

"Laddie very funny " I said placing and lighting just like the book said around the corpses.

"No Arial I'm serious". For some reason that struck a cord with me and caused me to look more closely at the corpses. They were very pale like vampires are but them again they are dead and dead bodies are always pale. I just dismissed it well tried to but my inscinct wouldn't let it go. I then decided against my brain who thought the vampire theory was ridicolous to find some ropes or chains just in case Laddie was telling the truth and they tried to make a lunge for us as they would no doubt be in defeatsive mode if they remembered what happened to them. We oddly managed to find chains in the crypt and brought them over. They were designed to restrain someone as it had a cuffs on the end of them. On the oppisite end of the chains they where attached to a small rock with a iron hook. We attached all the cuffs to both the wrists and the ankles of the boys and then opened the book onto the resurrection spell that I needed. Then I removed the clean dagger from the bag for the first part of the spell. Laddie then opened their mouths. I took a deep breath and walked over to David. I then trying not to cause myself too much pain cut my palm. I winced as it did hurt a little bit and allowed for the blood to enter David's mouth before moving onto the other three. Once that was done I wrapped my hand in a clean bandage from the first aid kit and headed to complete the spell.

"I am never dealing with black magic ever again after this" I muttered looking closer at the book. I then took a deep breath and repeated the phrase,

"Tabula Rasa Per Capitar Non"

As I expected nothing happened but then Laddie moved closer to Marko.

"His hand moved did you see it?"

"What?" I asked not believing what I had just heard

"His hand it moved"

"Laddie..."

"It moved I swear Arial and look there goes Dwayne's it's working". It then occured to me that Laddie was in a very dangerous position if they were in fact vampires as even through they were chained there is no telling if they could break the chains and attack Laddie, leaving him badly hurt or even dead.

"Laddie come here please" I said trying not to frighten him. He turned to come towards me.

All of a sudden the most unbelievable thing happened. All four mens eyes flashed open in a golden, red colour with their face deformed with large fangs preturding from their gums. All lurched upwards and screamed, snapping their jaws and fighting to break free. I was frozen in fear, staring at the sight before me. I then realised how close Paul was to getting Laddie and jumped into action, grabbing him but not before one of Paul's talon's struck me in the arm, leaving a very deep gash and causing me to fall back and smack my head off the cold, hard floor, pulling Laddie with me. I was momenterily stunned before I remembered the potentially lethal situation I was in. I yanked Laddie and tossed him over my shoulder before darting out of the crypt not looking back, heading for the Hummer. Throwing him in and speeding as fast as possible away from the cemetery. When we got back to the house and into the kitchen I realised just how serious the wound was.

The skin was shedded and part of the muscle in my arm was also torn. Fortunally it had just missed one of the tendons and had not shedded any ligaments meaning I could still move my arm as normal just the fact it was agony to move it. Laddie had I assumed turned in for the night which I was glad as he might have felt guilty for placing me in harms way. As I removed my top I could see a lot of dried blood around the wound so using a cloth cleared it before placing some antiseptic cream and applying a freah bandage on the wound. The wound unfortunally was ,located on my shoulder which meant it was quite if not extremely painful to move any part of my arm. I then headed upstairs to get ready for bed and check on Laddie. However for the first time ever I bolt locked the door and set the alarm as these men were vampires and were still out there. While I figured it wouldn't be able to prevent them from entering it would at least warn us if they came and give us some hope of escape. I then grabbed my nine milimetre revolver that I had originally purchased to keep my ex away and brought it upstairs for at least some protection. Once I finished my bathroom routine I entered the bedroom and found Laddie still awake but in tears. I closed and locked my bedroom door as a final protection effort and locked the windows and closed the curtains. I then sighed and approached Laddie. Since my dad was once again away on business I knew he was safe.

"O Laddie" I said patting him softly on the back.

"They hate me" he whimpered. It then occured to me that he assumed they would awaken and be happy families which I knew from the start would not happen as they were in defendsive mode.

"Laddie no they don't hate you they were in complete survival mode having just awoken after being killed and would have reacted like that with anyone"

"Really?"

"Yes imagine if you were attacked and risen but your last memory was your death" "How would you feel?"

"Like they did"

"Exactly come on let's sleep" "Laddie I don't know if they are coming for us and what kind of mindset thier in so if you hear anything odd during the night" "Don't hesitate to wake me"

"Okay" he replied scared.

"Laddie I promise I won't let anything hurt you goodnight little man" I said hoping I could keep my promise.

Goodnight Arial" Laddie breathed closing his eyes. I spend the next few hours it felt like thinking about my next move. I decided tommrrow we would return to the crypt as I didn't want them to find out where I lived as we could use this as a safe house and face them once and for all. I just hoped it wouldn't be my furneral.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter guys hope you enjoy now I need reviews to know what you think if I'm to continue**

The next morning I awoke well rather awoke to my curtains being pushed open and my dad's cheerful mourning attitute, something I didn't like about him or rather his personality.

"Rise and shine cupcake"

"Ahh mmm" Laddie and I both groaned

"O or rather cupcake and eskimo" my dad grinning having remembered Laddie in the bed.

"Dad what do you want?" I growled having dealt with the events of last night.

"To get you both up and to your jobs on time I may add". That made both Laddie and I sit straight up in the bed.

"What do you mean jobs?" I asked confused as I hadn't heard back from any of my potential employers and Laddie we both knew was far too young to work.

"Well Sherry rang last night and asked me if you would like to work with her in her little craft shop while Laddie is going to be spending time at the office with me". We both groaned and Laddie fell back underneath the duvet before proceeding to yank the covers over himself in a last ditch protest. I swear to god that child was getting more like a sullen teenager everyday. While it would be great for me to get extra as well as my own money. Now was not the right time as I still had to figure out what to do about the so called vampire situation. I had planned to go to the crypt in the daytime as from what I knew about vampires they were nectural so it would give me time to tie them and secure them down so I could try and talk to them in a civil matter rather then meeting my doom that evening as well as the daytime would give me time to prepare myself to face them in someway. However now that plan was sidetracked as I knew my father would make me go to this job weather I was half hungover from lack of sleep or not. I hopefully could convince Sherry to let me off early before dusk to give me at least a bit of time. I knew that I would have to face them sometime and there was no point in going on a wild goose chase as they would probably hunt me down quicker then lightening. Prepared on not I was going to have to face them before they decided to emerge from the crypt and drink the whole of Santa Carla dry.

However enough of that as first I had to go to my new job and do my new job. I would be working for one of my parents friends Sherry Veldiaz who owned and ran a creative craft shop which I went into regularly when back in town to but craft items like ribbons and coloured card so I knew her well and was quite fond of he The shop was located on the busy boardwalk that Santa Carla was famous for so it would no doubt keep me busy as it was summer time and tourist season.

Sherry herself was quite a small women and 5'4 with grey hair and brown eyes. She was a sweet little old lady in around her early seventies who adored her king charles spaniel Oscar and running her shop. Since her husband had died a long time ago, Oscar was most of the time her only company. I knew and liked her well so just hoped that she would let me go early allowing me to come up with some sort of plan rather then going to the cemetery tonight completly winging it. Anyway I got up, had a shower and cleaned the wound on my shoulder. Now that I had natural light I could see just how deep the would was that Paul had inflicted on me. It was bad any deeper and it would have required stitches. It still might if it didn't close which terrified me as I hated needles of any kind and for any reason. I then got dressed and headed down for breakfast. However as I was about to walk out my bedroom door. I noticed Laddie still slumped in the bed.

"Laddie come on bud you have to go work with my dad" I said gently shaking him.

"Mmmmm" he groaned "I wanna sleep"

"I know bud but you can't"

"Why not" he growled

"You have to go with my dad to work"

Fine" he huffed like a sullen teen and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll be downstairs when your ready come down for breakfast"

"Mmm" he groaned back from inside the bathroom. I then headed downstairs to see my dad at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Dad do you know what time Sherry wants me to work till?"

"No idea pet but Laddie and I will be working till at least half four or five so I'd say the same"

"Alright and dad go easy on Laddie"

"Don't worry he'll be fine just doing office jobs like photocopying" "Anyway listen we better go, want a lift?"

"Sure" I answered as I was too wrecked ride my motorbike.

"Grand then Laddie come on" dad shouted up the stairs as I buttered toast for him and finished off my breakfast before grabbing my bag. Laddie grumpily trudged down the stairs and took the piece of toast from my hand and moving to the table. Ending up collapsing his head on it and going back to dreamland.

"No Laddie come on you will have to eat that on the way as we all have to go to work now" I mused shaking him and handing him his bag filled with things to keep in someway entertained as I knew myself being there many time and finding it boring as hell. We then all got into the car and headed to the boardwalk.

When we pulled up outside the craft shop I gave both my dad and Laddie hugs and said I would see them later. Just as I was about to enter the shop, Laddie yelled out the car window.

"Don't forget about tonight" making my dad open his window

"What about tonight, what are you planning?"

"O nothing dad I just promised I'd take him to the boardwalk" I breathed nervosly as the last thing I wanted was my dad to get caught up in this web, giving Laddie a look that said keep quiet and go with it.

"Is that so, Laddie?"

"Yep" he said to which I quitley breathed a sigh of relieve. They then drove off leaving me to just hope Laddie didn't blow the barrel top right off it's hidges. I then entered the shop and headed to find Sherry to find out what exactly I was doing.

I basically spend the rest of my shift taking care of customers as well as stacking shelves with new coloured card and other artsy supplies.

"Marko would love this place" I found myself musing about Marko, Laddie's brother with the coloured jacket looked to be the creative type "Wait Arial remember they are vampires and cold blooded killers, the last thing he would want is to be in an art shop" I then brushed past that thought and continued on my job. Unfortunally this turned out I'd say to be one of the busyiest days for tourists on the boardwalk as they just kept on coming meaning my plan to plan went out the window as I had to stay longer to help Sherry. Finally at around 7:30 she decided to close up shop. She handed me my pay of $50 for working pretty much a full day and I left before she even thought of asking me to help her close up shop. As I was searching the broadwalk looking for any sign of Laddie or even dare I say it Laddie's brothers. Thankfully I didn't come across Laddie's brother and quickly spotted Laddie and my dad buying cotten candy.

"Arial" he shouted running towards me holding the cotten candy stick.

"Hey little man" I said hugging him.

"You guys going to stay here or.."

"No we'll go home with you now and come back in with the Hummer" I said as the Hummer was better fit then my dad's prized mercedes for the cemetery.

"Okay come on then" "Laddie don't get that sticky stuff on the seats"

"He won't don't worry". We then climbed into the car and drove home.

When we arrived we didn't bother going inside as I had everything I needed such as the book and my hand-gun already in my bag that I had brought to work that day. So we said goodbye to my dad, threw everything in the car and climbed in. Heading to where I hoped wouldn't be my doom. As we arrived as expected being late, no one was around. Laddie opened the gates so I could drive the Hummer through as a getaway car if needed closer to the crypt. I then told Laddie that he was to run the minute I told him to and not look back but other then that stay close to me. I then checked my gun to make sure it was completely loaded and climbed out, slinging the bag over my shoulder.

It was dead silent as we approached the entrance to the crypt. I counted to three with Laddie behind me and opened the door to darkness as well as nothing, swinging my gun around every corner like you see a cop do in a tv drama serius when they raid a house. The candles once again lite up as we passed them and descended the stairs before approaching the door to the burial chamber. By this point my heart was in my mouth as I really didn't know if one of his brothers was just going to jump out and drain us. I then threw open the burial chamber door, waving my gun around like a mad women expecting one of them to go for us. There was nothing, it was silent with no sign of them. The room was wrecked. All the candles scattered and caskets turned over like a storm had rattled threw here last night. As I said there was no sign of them, making me nervous as where were they.

Third's person's POV

Unbeknowst to Arial and Laddie on the concrete, stone beams above them used to hold the roof up were four, skilled, sexy but dangerous men watching with amusement. The men were hidden deep in the shadows and thrilled to see their little brother that Star had robbed from them when they were murdered but more so infacuated by the young women holding a gun and waving it around like a mad women. They breathed in her scent, lusting after her and in that moment set about making her their's. Things were about to go from hot to boiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Well here is a much awaited chapter** **Please keep sending reviews as it helps me and feel free to leave any ideas.**

Third's Person's POV

The boys stood above, watching her, admiring her and lusting after her as she was truely something. David then silently jumped across to the other beam and motioned just Marko to accompany him. Of course Marko complied. He then silently motioned for them all to silently land down behind and in front of them while staying in the shadows to which they smirked, excited to see what the future held with Laddie and their girl. They then all dropped.

Arial's POV

I hesitantly thrust the gun around the room expecting them to jump out but saw nothing. I then heard a short, rustle sound and thrust the gun behind me but again nothing.

"Must be a bird from outside" I thought "Man I really am getting paranoid" As I looked around the room more closly I could that everything had been thown around like the place had been ransacked. Those vampires had defonality ripped up the place. My guard began to lessen as I saw nothing threatening.

"Maybe they have gone out to get dinner" I thought as in dinner meaning victims and would hopefully come back full and not eat us. Little did I know that was not the case and my life was about to change forever.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my elbows like someone was wrapping their arms around me from behind. My heart sky rocketted and I knew I was in trouble. Using my elbows quickly I struck my attacker in the chest and spun around with my waepon ready to fire.

There standing where two of Laddie's brothers with dark, lust filled eyes and smirks on their faces. It was Laddie's brother Paul who had tried to wrap his arms around me as he had a dark smirk on his face and was standing with Laddie's other brother Dwayne who was also smirking making me even more nervous. I then remembered that these two were not my only danger. That's when I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned around to see Marko and David behind me emerging from the shadows.

"Shit they have us surrounded" I thought. I did the only thing I could think of and grabbed Laddie pulling him close to me in case they tried to grab him.

"Don't come any closer" I barked swaying the gun around. They chuckled

"Awe it's okay Darling" David smirked "We are not going to hurt a sexy liason like you come here". He made a step towards me

"Stay back I mean it I'll shoot"

"Okay, okay" I then realised that I had some power and decided to make Dwayne and Paul join David and Marko so I could see them at all times.

"You two over there" I ordered pointing the gun at them to which they laughed

"You heard the lady boys" David mused behind me. They both smirked

"Yes mam" Paul taunted before moving across the room doing ballet turns and jumps "Look boys I've come back as a ballarina" he said before tripping over a part of the stone slab, laughing along with the rest of the boys.

"Jesus you were clumsy already before we died and now you're even more Paul" Marko said laughing

"Marko I'm not clumsy I'm just in love and deeply infacuated with the young beautiful women in my presence" Paul said blowing a kiss at me making me growl but also blush as no man had ever said something like that to me.

"whoo who knew the rockstar could be so romatic and who would guess an innocent little darling like her could be so sexy" Marko said causing me to blush further as his voice was so husky. I then turned to Dwayne who had not moved

"You over there" I said.

"Yeah Dwayne over here" Paul mimicked punching Marko in the shoulder to which he laughed.

"Alright Chicka" he smiled. He then began to walk across to the others. However as he passed me, he all of a sudden grabbed me around the waist and nibbled at my ear, growling playfully. That sent my heart into a panic and I discharged my weapon. The gun made a huge bang and narrowly missed Marko who was standing right where the gun had been pointed. Proving to me just how agile these creatures of the night were.

"Woah didn't know I had been resurrected to become target practice but okay this could be fun". The other boys laugh while Laddie cowered on my leg frightened from the gun blast. David then looked at me amusement in his eyes.

"Now my love why would a beautiful, young women like yourself carry such a lethal weapon as we both know guns can be dangerous". The boys once again laughed

"That they can David i hear they can blow your nocken clean off" Paul laughed

"Well Paul we both know yours is clearly gone" David smiled causing Paul's face to drop before he smirked again turning to me.

"Oooo Paul you got burned" Marko laughed like a hyena

"Fuck off midget" Paul snapped still smirking

"Now, now gentlemen we have bigger things to deal with" "Darling you still haven't answered my question"

"What question?" I growled still holding the gun as there was no way I was going to let my guard down.

"Why do you carry such a powerful weapon"

"From protection from my ex boyfriend..." The boys eyes flashed red for a split second. "If It can keep him away I can keep you away". This caused all the boys to laugh and made me realise what a stupid statment I had made. As my ex was a peanut compared to four skilled, dangerous vampires.

"O boys I think she's figured it out" David mused seeing me recongize how stupid my statement was.

"Babe let's just make it clear to you, we are far more lethal then that pathetic ex boyfriend of yours" Dwayne growled deeply making me even more scared but nothing could prepare me for what was about to happen. Paul and Marko began to circle making my heart rate go through the roof.

"Get back over there" I warn ready to pull the trigger. However that order just bounced off them like it was nothing.

Suddenly they both made a lunge for me. I had no time to turn and shoot before Paul's body slammed into me, knocking us both to the floor and the gun out of my hand and over to the other side of the room. Laddie screamed frightened while I tried to break out of Paul's grip. We struggled on the floor with him laughing. He was extremely strong and wrapped his arm around my chest in no time but not before I used the only weapon I had available, my teeth and bite down on his arm causing him to yelp.

"Yikes David this chick bites be careful" I managed to slip through his grip for a second and turned to him, trying to hit and punch him but he kept deflecting the blows and quickly grabbed me again against his chest so I could'nt move. Marko then walked over and kissed me. I refused to open my mouth but he pinched my nose so I had no choice but to open my mouth and let him in to get air. He smirked devilishly into the kiss so I decided to wipe the smirk off his face and bite his bottom lip.

"Ow you little bitch" Marko smirked standing back up and retrieving my weapon from across the room, giving it to David.

"What did she do?" "Bite you?" David chuckled

"Yeah" Marko said rubbing his jaw "She has a fine set of jaws I'll tell yeah". I then tried once again to break free of Paul but as expected no luck.

"Hey what's the rush, why don't you stay a while" Paul laughed darkly in my ear. David then removed the barrel from my gun and looked closely as I continued to struggle.

"Dwayne do you still have those old handcuffs?"

"Yeah you having trouble there" he laughed with his arms folded

"Yeah she is a fiesty little cub who won't let up and I'm getting tired of restrianing her"

"Right here" Dwayne laughed handing him handcuffs. Paul turns me around and pushs me on my stomach, pulling my arms around my back which causes my shoulder to hurt but I ignore it as the last thing I want these guys to know I am injured.

"Ow" I said as it hurt

"Awe sorry baby but if you didn't struggle so much we wouldn't have to do this" Paul whispered, kissing and sucking my neck making me moan.

"O she likes that". I then realising his has let his guard down spin around and kick him with my foot in the face. Trying to jump to my feet. He yelps before glaring and grabbing me.

"Akright you little bitch you better behave because your pushing the wrong buttons girly" Paul then all of a sudden had a small blade in his hand which he retrieved from his boot and places in at my neck. I quiver in fear as is he really going to gut me.

"Please" I choke out as Laddie cries in the background.

"Paul put the knife away" David orders approaching us and admiring me. He then turns me back on my stomach and examines Paul.

"You'll be fine you gob shit" He then turned to me and looked at me closely before turning me back on my back. That was the last straw for my shoulder as agony shot through my arm and shoulder so much that I screamed out in agony. Feeling tears gather in my eyes as it hurt so bad.

"O shh your okay" "Woah baby what's wrong?" Paul cooed as he could tell that this wasn't a trick as I was clearly in agony.

"My shoulder" I breathed fighting the pain. David then gently moved me around so my head was on Paul's lapand he was to my left. He then very gently removed my T-shirt which they no doubt enjoyed the view at seeing my bra. Their eyes went wide as they saw my injury.

"Ouch awe poor baby" Paul whispered stroking my haier making me weary as these men could be harsh but also gently. I wondered was this part of their plan.

"Shh pet" "It's okay we're not going to hurt you" David cooed examining my wound "Dwayne pass me that first aid kit". Dwayne then brought over the first aid kit while Marko took a hold of my free hand, drawing circles on it slowly as an effort to sooth me.

"Okay pet now this is a deep wound that I need to close to prevent infection" "This will hurt but I will try and be gentle". I looked to my left to see Laddie being comforted by Dwayne. I felt terrible as he looked so upset.

"Guys please don't hurt Laddie" "You can hurt me but just don't hurt Laddie"

"Awe pet shh we are not going to hurt either of you" "Just try and relax" David cooed He then removed some stitches and scissors as well as needle "Here we go babe" David then very gently inserted the needle into my skin and began to put the layers of skin back together. It was painful but not as bad as the injury itself. I gritted my teeth and bared it.

"Good girl pet we are nearly done"

"Good girl baby" Marko soothed. Finally David was finished.

"There babe done"

"Good girl sweetheart" Paul cooed and helped me stand "You are such a beauty huh"

"She is a stunner" Marko said brushing his cold hands through my hair.

David then said something which scared me,

"Dwayne do you still have that old family cabin in the woods?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well let's go". They intended to go to a remote location in the woods. Where they going to kill me? I sure as hell wasn't moving. Dwayne then picked Laddie up and headed out with us following. I realised that if I was to stand a chance at escaping I needed to do it outside the crypt so I followed willingly. The minute we exited the crypt I pulled free of Paul's grip and ran, desperate to escape. However I didn't get far as Paul quickly grabbed me, pulling me to a halt. It didn't take long for the others to join us.

"Now, now baby why would you want to escape when we are having so much fun" David mused brushing my hair from my eyes. The boys laughed,

"Let me go I won't tell anybody" I pleaded as I was still terrified.

"Never as you belong to us my darling, you are so pretty" David chuckled kissing me passionatly. I then heard another clink and looked down to see one of the handcuffs was now around David's wrist making me bound to him. David then turned and swept me off my feet. Carrying me in his arms towards the Hummer.

"Man this is a sweet ride" Marko mused

"Sweetheart where are the keys?". I stayed silent not giving them the keys as god knows where they would take me.

"Alright then" Marko then searched my pockets and found the keys as they knew I was not going to willingly give it to them.

"Got em" Marko said giving me a quick kiss, chuckling. Marko then climbed in the drivers seat while Dwayne climbed in the passanger seat as we all climbed into the back. Me on David's lap with Laddie in the middle and Paul on the oppisite side. They then started the car and sped off with me wondering what the future held for me.


	9. Author note request

Hey guys

I'm thankful for all the support for my lost boys stories such as the reviews and favourites. I have posted a new story on Wattpad called Innocent Blood which is an Interview with the Vampire fanfication which I can't post on here. Please read and comment as well as favourite as I would really appreciate it. I will try and update my other stories as soon as possible. Thanks a million for all the support.

Here is a link

myworks/49359918-innocent-blood

if this link dosn't work just type in my username which is AnnieK400 and it will be on the profile under the works section


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey there my amazing followers here is the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long for me to write anything as life just got in the way. Hopefully over the summer I will be able to update more. Please be aware that there is some sexual references in this chapter. You have now been warned. Please enjoy and rate/review as it means a lot to me. Also feel free to give me ideas as I have no idea where to go with this story after this chapter.**

The ride was none then interesting as Marko seemed to love frightening the shit out of me by going the down the most dangerous and rocky roads that he could. Through woodland which made David and Dwayne snicker while Marko laughed sinisterly pushing the car and engine to its limit and Paul having a kick of a time as if he was jumping off mount Everest for the adrenaline rush, laughing and urging Marko to go faster while the Scorpions 'Rock You Like a Hurricane blared from the speakers. Laddie oddly seemed to enjoy the ride while Dwayne had me lying with my head on his shirtless but ripped chest and David sat beside me with his wrist still attached to mine. Laddie was sitting on Paul's lap. The ride seemed to take forever.

"Having fun baby?" Marko laughed taking another dangerous and scary, sharp turn. I just decided to ignore him as it would no doubt amuse him and the last thing I wanted to do was make kidnapping me more fun for the boys then to them it already was. Right now I felt like a zebra being trapped by a pride of greedily, hungry loins.

"Ooooo she's ignoring you Marko, what are you gonna do about it man?"

"Don't worry Paul I can guarantee she won't be ignoring my hot ass for long" Marko sneered to which Paul laughed like a high hyena. We suddenly turned sharp again before all of a sudden coming to a sudden stop. Making me panic as what was in store for me next dealing with these guys. Marko then took the key out of the ignition and turned to me placing it slowly in his jacket as he knew that it was potentially my only escape route and he had just robbed that from me. Him and Dwayne then hopped out of the car and up onto the porch, hollering as if to celebrate the fact that they were alive. Paul then hopped out next with Laddie in his arms and placed him on the ground to which they both ran and danced with Dwayne and Marko. Celebrating their freedom. Dwayne then walked further into the porch and unlocked the door. David then looked at me and chuckled darkly.

"Time to go precious". I wanted to snap at him and refuse to me but then with me vulnerable against four powerful, grown men and being injured. I would be history in a second or half that. David got out of the car and hoisted me down, placing me on the earthy ground. I was about to join the boys in the log cabin before David growled at me and pushed me back into the Hummer.

"Listen to me my sexy old lady" "Don't you dare try and escape or there will be consequences". David then smirked and gently offered me his hand as if nothing had happened. This guy clearly had a dark side and was potentially more dangerous than any of the other boys. We then carried on and as we walked towards the front of the house where Dwayne was smirking looking at me as if he had seen the commotion just moments ago. I was able to take a closer look at the property facing before me.

It was your typical log cabin. Made of wood with two medium sized windows at the front and being only one story. It had your normal wooden porch out front with three steps leading from the dark, earthy ground up onto the porch. Dwayne still stood there smirking while a commotion suddenly came from inside the house.

"What no music!" "This place is shit". You didn't need a lot of brain cells to be able to tell who that was. Paul suddenly darted out onto the porch and stared at Dwayne as if he had the solution.

"Dwayne there is no fucking music!"

"No shit gobshite because there is we are in the middle of nowhere" "What the fuck do you want me to do about it, wave a magic wand" Dwayne sneered

"Well you better as this is going to be boring as fuck without one" Paul fired back. I could tell that the tension between those two was about to reach boiling point.

"Enough" David barked "Paul we won't be here forever so you can somewhat survive and Dwayne I had enough drama for one day so give it over". David then ushered me inside where Marko sat on an old couch in the living room, drinking a beer, smirking once he saw me. Having no doubt been amused by the fight.

"Hey sexy" he teased. David then uncuffed me and gently shoved me into Marko while Laddie had fallen asleep on the couch. Looking at the floor I could see four mattresses. I gathered that was where we would be sleeping. As this cabin only had two rooms. This one which was a living room, kitchen and bedroom and a small room for a toilet. Then I realised something since there was only four mattresses and one couch. Something told me that Laddie would be given the couch and I would have to sleep with the boys. I was then yanked from my thoughts by a certain curly haired lost boy intentionally brushing his hand across my chest. I smacked his hand away to which his smirk grew and he pulled me in close. Whispering in my ear,

"Careful now babe, I may be the most innocent looking but I can be just as dangerous as David". My heart sped up as he could harm me to which he chuckled and left a small kiss on my neck. I then looked down at my wrist to see that David had removed the cuffs but Marko had his arms wrapped around my waist signalling that although the cuffs were removed I was far from going anyway. I then checked out what was going on around me and could see Dwayne and Paul laughing and joking leaning against the kitchen as if earlier never occurred. While David was dozing on mattress below me. I then looked out the window to see nothing as it was pitch black. Seeing no escape I decided to at least get comfortable and reluctantly snuggled closer to Marko to which he was no doubt pleased. Paul then looked at me with a smirk that I could only describe a devil wearing.

"Marko since she seems so comfortable, how about we have a bit of fun with her?" That made my heart beat triple in pace as I did not want to have sex with these dangerous men.

"If you mean fuck her hard then fucking hell yes". I was terrified.

"Not tonight shit heads" David's voice was suddenly echoed from below.

"A come on man" "I bet you she's a nice tight virgin who needs to be shown the ropes" "And you can have the honour first David if you want". My breathing was frantic as I did not want this to happen.

"Not tonight Paul maybe tomorrow as we both know you'd hear it for miles" David breathed

"Awe come on man you can't deny that you have wanted to fuck her since you first saw her and if it helps we'll place a cloth around her muzzle" Paul laughed making me even more anxious then I already was. Something which Marko smirked at.

"You like that baby, you want us to fuck you" Marko sneered in my ear damn well knowing my answer would be no if given the right to answer. I just ignored him to which he growled and grinded hard against me causing me to jump as it was a sensation that I had never felt before.

"Give me an answer sweetheart or I'll simply rip these pants off and push into like this only harder". I could see Dwayne and Paul smirking.

"No" I croaked. To which they all chuckled.

"O come on baby" "It will be amazing"

"Marko" David growled as we had no doubt woken him yet again from his sleep.

"O come on David if you want I can take her out to the woods and fuck her hard against a tree"

"Boys we will fuck her another day" "It's almost dawn now get to fucking bed or you will all be buried in the backyard" David growled

"We don't have a back yard David" Paul mused

"Shut the fuck up Paul or I will personally pin you to a tree and let crows pick out your eyes". Paul and the others quickly set about getting ready as in stripping into just their jeans. I was then snatched and placed on a mattress with Paul.

"Fuck you Paul, you snake" Marko shouted to which Paul chuckled darkly.

"Marko get to fuckin bed" David shrieked sitting up. Marko grumbled but did what he was told and climbed into bed after shutting the curtains and turning off the light. As I lead there, my mind couldn't help wonder to my dad and Nero and wondered what they were thinking. Since my dad was away on business, he was likely grumbling about his daughter not answering her phone, thinking I was out with friends. Not knowing the mortal danger his daughter was in while Nero likely knew something was wrong as he hadn't got his bedtime ritual and was no doubt anxious. I was suddenly pulled back to the present by feeling Paul grinding into me, placing his head against my shoulder smirking.

"Come on baby, how about we fuck" "We won't make that much noise I promise"

"No" I said harshly.

"O come on it'll feel really good after a while"

"Paul if you keep doing this I will scream and David will be pissed at you"

"No you won't baby" He covered my mouth with his hand and grinded into me harder, moaning. I suddenly put my teeth into his hand and bit down hard. Causing him to yelp and wake everyone else other than Laddie.

"Ouch you little bitch, right that's it" Paul said climbing on top of me growling while the light suddenly came on.

"Paul" David roared grabbing him and pushing him against the wall while Dwayne grabbed me and carried me to his bed, gently whispering sweet nothings in my ear to sooth me.

"You keep this shit up and I will castrate you" David growled "Now get in that fucking bed and go to sleep. Paul grumbled something under his breath but never the less finally did what he was told and threw the covers over himself. No doubt sulking as he didn't get laid.

"She alright?" David asked climbing back into bed.

"She's fine just a little spooked" Dwayne cooed gently moving me so I was laying against his chest.

"Stupid twat" David growled falling back asleep as Marko switched off the light. I then took a deep breath and attempted to sleep.


End file.
